zerodaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 5
The story of the YouTube commercial follows the first of the new, incoming robots named N-8. He becomes the poster-boy of the second generation robots in order to ease the humans into the acceptance of robot for occupations, starting with a robot vs. human demonstration on car repairing. The Hero The hero is a robot named N-8, one of the first robots to be modified to fulfill phase 2 of the robot rejuvenation project for Detroit. He is created as a “friendly car salesman” to ease humans to the idea that robots can do anything that humans can and more. The Physical Goal The physical goal is to make the society of Detroit aware of the new changes to the robots that have been scanning the city. The Emotional Goal His goal is to romanticize the idea of modular robots not just as building machines, but as a fresh, new, efficient way of life. Personal Obstacle The main character’s personal obstacle is that the concept of introducing robots to civilians during the shift to phase 2 is difficult, especially because he is a robot. There are also few skeptical citizens. The Villain The villain of the story is a woman named Delta, a human car repairwoman, who resented the idea of the introduction of robots from the very beginning. Justification Delta’s justification is that humans were already capable enough to perform everyday tasks, and it’s not that humans want to boost efficiency, but because humans have simply become lazy. She thinks that the fatal flaw of robots replacing her job as a car repairwoman is that the robot itself will eventually need to be fixed by human hands. Supporting Cast # N-8, “The face of the phase 2 robots”, robot salesman/poster robot for the new phase # Delta - Future founder of Double Slash, resented robots from the very start, rebellious, pessimistic, leader Locations # Detroit Times News Tower: hub of social media within the city of Detroit, including the Detroit Times magazine, news broadcasting station, etc. # Detroit car repair shop - newly refurbished car shop into a simple drive-through with robots on each side to fix any and all damages in 15 minutes or less. Logline On the verge of robots flourishing in the city of Detroit as controlling innovative tech, (car salesman guy), a new second generation salesman robot, introduces the new, innocent face of a race of second generation robots; but when a rebellious individual exposes the true cruel nature of the incoming new generation of robots, he must remember that we must not rely on technology in order to become more efficient. Medium Video Why does it make sense for this medium? Videos are easy to share amongst each other. Platform TV show Why does it make sense for this platform? Having a video makes sense because the purpose of the salesman is to broadcast the new generation of robots, and the easiest and fastest way to advertise. Additive Comprehension 1. Origin Reveal - robots and relationship with humans before the monkey wrench, how it was never initially meant to intimidate humans and how they encouraged a friendly new “race” to society 2. Character Reveal - in the process of trying to explain to Delta about why robots are still essential if robots need their own fixing, N-8 reveals that second generation robots have an automatic self-sustaining repairing. Bowl of Serial One-off story